


Some kind of magic

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Canon Compliant, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood in Love, Not beta read - We die like the mortals we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: 5 times Alec is stared at and one time he's the one doing the staring.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854829
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Some kind of magic

**Author's Note:**

> Take the lover who looks at you like you’re some kind of magic.
> 
> \- Frida Kahlo

**1 The lair**

The first time he catches Magnus staring at him is only out of the corner of his eye. He thinks it is just a coincidence as he is standing next to Jace. Of course, Magnus' attention isn't aimed at him. He's basically invisible. Why should the glittery warlock give _him_ more attention than strictly necessary? It must be a mistake for sure.  
  
  
**2 The training room**

He didn't expect the warlock to walk through the Institute and catch him in the middle of his training. Alec wanted to give his frustration a direction and he lost the shirt quite some time ago, soaked in sweat as it was.

Magnus ogles him unashamedly and Alec's body produces a totally different kind of sweat now. He feels vulnerable under the warlock's gaze. It's so conspicuously clear what his motives are.

Alec is used to be scrutinised, his body to be judged by the degree it is useful as a weapon. But Magnus' look is different. It's appreciative and a little lewd, and it scares Alec how much he wants Magnus to look at him like that.

So he does the most logical thing there is, pulls on his hoody, and avoids Magnus' gaze.  
  
  
**3 The Hunter's Moon**

He feels Magnus' gaze burning into the back of his head or maybe lower, way lower. He bends over the pool table. He won't give the warlock a win just because he is obviously checking him out.

The knowledge of Magnus' wandering eyes makes goosebumps grow on his skin. How can someone make him so excited with mere staring? They haven't even kissed since his wedding day.

But it does feel good and Alec decides to enjoy this as long as it lasts.  
  
  
**4 The bookshop**

Magnus' eyes pierce a hole into Alec's fragile facade. He can't look at him. Not while telling him that there is no way for them to be together. Magnus would look right through the lie.

It tears his heart into tiny pieces. And when the staring is over and he feels Magnus' lips on his, hears his begging words, the only thing he can think of is that he will never catch Magnus staring at him ever again, with a look as if he were special and all the things he wants in this world.  
  
  
**5 The honeymoon suite**

Alec stands under the shower. He washes away the sweat and happy tears of the most wonderful day of his life.

Magnus opens the bathroom door, but his husband can't hear him. He leans against the doorframe and enjoys the beautiful body in front of him, drops of water cascading down over all the curves and edges.

He lets his bathrobe fall to the floor and joins him under the warm spray of water.  
  
  
**\+ 1 The bedroom**

When Alec leaves the bathroom he sees the golden skin of Magnus' sleeping form. He's lying with his back facing him, his arm settled on the side of his body. He appreciates the gorgeous form of his sleeping husband for a long stretched moment.

Then a little blue hand finds its way between Magnus' waist and elbow. Instinctively Magnus wraps his arm around Max and Alec can hear the happy cooing of their baby boy.

"Don't stare at me, just come to bed," Magnus murmurs.

Alec chuckles. What else could he want? His husband is magical on so many levels.


End file.
